


Hearts and Flowers

by angelus2hot



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian isn't a hearts and flowers kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hearts and Flowers  
>  **Fandom:** Fifty Shades of Grey  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Christian isn't a hearts and flowers kind of guy.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomwords100

Hearts and flowers weren’t his thing. If he was honest neither was romance. And declarations of love over boxes of chocolate candy were definitely out. But Christian couldn’t deny that every single time he looked at Ana his heartbeat quickened and he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss they had shared in the elevator.

He hadn’t meant to kiss her... at least not then but something about her called to him on a secret level he hadn’t even known existed. And he couldn’t resist her. 

He was absolutely positive, whether she knew it or not, she would belong to him.


End file.
